


Davy the Vampire

by chwheeler



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween 2014, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwheeler/pseuds/chwheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to suck your blood!”</p>
<p>“Come on, Davy. That episode was weeks ago! You’re not a vampire anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davy the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Monkees tv show or any of the characters/people depicted in this work of fiction. I am not making any sort of profit from this fic. It was done purely for fun!

“I want to suck your blood!”

“Come on, Davy. That episode was weeks ago! You’re not a vampire anymore.” Davy watched as Micky walked out the back door clad in bathing shorts and windbreaker. He held back a whimper as he stared at the bare neck peeking out of the coat as Micky disappeared down the beach.

 

~

 

“Whoa, Davy! I thought we agreed biting was off limits in band disagreements?” The tall Texan easily dislodged the feisty Mancunian from his back, with the aid of Peter and Micky.

“But—“

“Yeah, Davy. There’s no biting in fighting.” Peter pulled the band contract out of the freezer and pointed to the clause.

Lying limply on the floor, Davy growled face first into the carpet.

 

~

 

“Hey. Hey Peter.” Peter followed the voice calling him. He was pretty sure he was in a trance, but sometimes it was hard to tell. He had eaten the cake at the party that night, after all.

“Peeeeter…”

“Davy?” Opening the front door, Peter peered around the courtyard. There was nothing unusual that he could see. “Hello?” He turned his head again, sweeping every shadowy corner with scared eyes. “If you don’t come out, I’m going to get Mike. And then you’ll be sorry.” Step by tiny shuffling step, Peter crept out of the door. “I’ll get Michael and yessiree, he’ll make you apologize.”

A cat hopped out from behind a bush and scurried away. Peter straightened up and laughed lightly to himself. “Just a cat.”

A hand slammed down on his shoulder and Peter fainted with a high pitched squeal.

Davy stared down at the crumpled heap and sighed. He turned and walked back into the house.

“Wouldn’t exactly be sporting, now would it?”

 

~

 

“Guys, I think something is wrong with Davy.”

“Aw, come on Mike, that’s not fair. There’s nothing wrong with be short.”

“Quit joking Mick, you know he’s acting differently.”

“He doesn’t seem different to me?”

“Peter, last week he tried to jump from the top of the staircase and fly.”

“He’s high spirited?”

“Seriously, guys, I think we should talk to him.”

 

~

 

The three young men manhandled the smallest of their bunch into a chair, tying him securely. Mike stood in front of Davy and spoke in an assured tone.

“Davy, we gathered here today because your behavior is beginning to concern us.”

“Fellas, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now please let me go?” Davy adopted a pathetic sad face and wriggled in the ropes.

Peter, on Mike’s right, stepped forward. “Davy, you aren’t a vampire.”

“You’re off your rocker!” He struggled harder against his ropes. “Now let me off this rocker.”

Micky set a hand on Davy’s shoulder and looked straight at him. “We’re serious, Davy. This vampire bit has got to stop.” 

“Right. If I’m not a vampire, then why has Peter gone glassy eyed?” Davy gestured over to Peter with a nod of the head. Micky looked over and frowned.

Mike gently nudged Peter out of his stupor. “Don’t be silly, Peter is always glassy eyed.”

Micky stepped back, so Davy looked towards Mike. “If I’m not a vampire, then why is Micky,” Davy gestured again, “panting like a dog?”

“Micky is not – ” Mike started to say before noticing Micky’s tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Micky, don’t do that.”

Davy raised his hands in the air out of exasperation. “And if I’m not a vampire, then how did I get out of this chair?” A slightly manic laugh burst out of the small man as he bolted towards the spiral stairs.

Mike turned to chase after him but realized Peter had a hand on his arm. “Peter? Pete? You in there buddy?” He poked Peter in the arm a few times. Davy continued to laugh at the top of the staircase as Micky contorted himself on the floor, trying and failing to scratch his ear with his foot.

Mike gave up on poking Peter and grabbed the seldom used broomstick from the corner. He turned towards the readers.

“Well folks, it seems that Halloween is truly upon us. Excuse me as I try to get Davy down from the ceiling.” 

As Peter still stood comatose and Micky “awoo”-ed at the full moon through the large bay window, Mike (broomstick in hand) tried to wave a suspended Davy down from the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everybody!


End file.
